


Adam Driver #58 (Venice Aug 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [58]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, explicit cheekbones, hair porn, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, confident & dressed to the nines, ears peeking out from behind his curls, eyes narrowed and crinkled with amusement, constellations twinkling, dimples framing the slightly snaggle-toothed smile blooming on that generous mouth.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Adam Driver #58 (Venice Aug 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> He looks like he's a fraction of a second away from a full fledged grin, complete with eyes reduced to crinkled crescents. I love the way his smile does this paradoxical thing where the corners of his mouth pull up, but the little lines leading out from the corners always point down, no matter how wide his smile gets. 
> 
> "Burn This" had closed about 6 weeks before, and Adam is mid-transformation for his role as Henry McHenry in "Annette;" he's trimmed his long Pale mane into this neat bob, and you can see from the way his cheekbones are asserting themselves that he's begun slimming down from his largeness as Pale. I was delighted to find that, unusually enough for an event like this, you can ALSO see just about every mole and freckle on his face, along with his first faint fine wrinkles around his eyes, and even a couple of honest-to-goodness silver hairs, though you'll have to hunt for them a bit amongst all those shiny locks. 
> 
> There's a [short video](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles/status/1308280138631585795?s=20) of Adam's arrival at this red carpet, in which you can hear him asking "Where we do we go?" just before he enters the noisy, flashing gauntlet that was the red carpet entrance to the Marriage Story premiere at the 2019 Venice Film Festival. My first reaction upon seeing it was to think that his calm demeanor must be the result of him flexing those prodigious acting muscles of his, but the more I look at the photos from this event, the less I think that's the case. 
> 
> As overwhelming as it looks and sounds, he seems utterly bemused by it all, even commenting on how excitable everyone is, and giving the videographer circling him a hilarious, very thorough once-over. His shoulders are down, his forehead and eyebrows are completely relaxed, and while his chin is slightly tucked, it's not in a defensive way, more like he's pulling himself up to his full height for the photographers. So many of the photos from this event show him positively beaming, a grin stretching from ear to ear, which may be due in no small part to his sharing that experience with his very good friend, Noah Baumbach. 
> 
> Photo used for reference was taken on 29 Aug 2019 at the Venice Film Festival premiere of "Marriage Story." There are so many wonderful photos from this event, but I chose this one because I really do love those little spaces between his teeth and I'll take any chance I get to celebrate them.
> 
> About 13.5 hours to draw this one; I finally had to just tell myself that the 3rd final version was really it and walk away because I couldn't stop fussing with it.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-58.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-58-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-58-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
